Judgement
by Twentyer
Summary: Semua perbuatan itu ada resikonya, terutama semua perbuatan bodoh dan kelalaian yang dilakukan Eren. Sudah pasti akan mendapat hukuman dari sang atasan. RnR? Yaoi. Ummm, BDSM fail?


Assalamualaikum, author kembali lagi ke fandom ini setelah fic RivaPetra kemaren, uhuyyyyyy /dih/ Cuma bedanya sekarang di rated M. Ummmm... karena gatau lagi mau ngomong apaa jadi langsung aja ke ceritanya ya, hehehehe. Semoga kalian sukaaa dan ga muntah! Amin

.

.

SnK (c) Hajime Isayama

Warning! R-18. Yang masih suci ga boleh baca, kecuali kalo mau menghilangkan kesucian mata dan pikirannya. BDSM fail probably... OOC? Idk ._. moga ga ada typo, alur kecepetan? Probably /digetok/

RiEren. ALL HAIL SEME HEICHOUUUUUU /digebuk

.

.

.

.

_Judgement_

.

.

.

.

Siapa corporal? Tolong jangan tanya siapa dia, laki-laki pendek masochist yang aura semenya belel kemana-mana. Tapi terkenal juga dengan sifat _sadistic_ yang mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Bahkan korban hantam corporal ini sudah bertebaran dimana-mana, terutama pada _kyojin_ dan _Eren_. Dua hal yang sangat disukai corporal ini untuk disakiti dan dilukai berkali-kali. Masih tidak tau siapa corporal ini? namanya Levi. Seorang corporal dari _Scouting Legion_.

Pagi hari yang tidak cerah, matahari bersembunyi di balik awan hitam yang menutupi warna biru langit, rintik hujan juga turun sedikit demi sedikit, tidak gerimis, tapi ada.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk bermalas-malasan? Cepat bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi kita akan keluar." Seru sang corporal saat melihat pemandangan malas para bawahannya di satu ruangan. Mendengar perintah sang corporal barusan, semua langsung berlonjak dari acara malas-malasannya dan bersiap mempersiapkan alat-alat yang harus dibawa ke outer. Sementara Eren yang masih belum selesai mempersiapkan apa-apa untuk segera ke outer bukannya buru-buru malah diam dalam posisi berpikir. Sepertinya ia lupa menyimpan senjatanya.

"Eren cepat!" bentak Levi.

"Se-sebentar corporal." Jawab Eren.

Levi segera keluar dan segera bergabung dengan anggota lainnya untuk bersiap membasmi para _kyojin_ menjijikkan di luar sana. Eren yang belum bergabung dalam barisan menuju outer lari terbirit-birit.

"Sikapmu memalukan Eren." Sindir Levi saat Eren baru datang dalam barisan, yang disindir hanya bisa menundukkan kepala menahan malu, sementara Mikasa sedikit melempar lirikkan pada Eren. Selesai konflik kecil itu, mereka semua bersiap ke outer.

.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di outer, tepatnya di dalam hutan dimana para _kyojin_-_kyojin_ itu hidup. Masing-masing dari mereka berpencar untuk mencari mangsa, Eren pergi bersama Mikasa, mereka berburu dalam diam, sampai Mikasa mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Eren..."

"Y- MIKASA AWAS!" _Grep_

Tubuh Mikasa diremuk erat oleh _kyojin_ menjijikkan yang menatapnya layaknya melihat _dessert_. Mikasa yang setengah shock dan kaget refleks langsung mengarahkan senjatanya dan memenggal tangan _kyojin_ tersebut. Eren yang tidak bisa tinggal diam langsung memburu habis-habisan _kyojin_ tersebut. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Mikasa, seperti ia kehilangan ibunya waktu itu.

"Mikasa kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Y-ya tenang saja. Tapi rasanya ada beberapa tulang yang remuk, ukhh."

Eren membantu Mikasa untuk berdiri dan membantunya juga untuk sedikit berjalan. Tetapi belum lama mereka berjalan menjauhi tempat barusan, nampak dari kejauhan satu _kyojin_ berlari untuk mengejar mereka, Eren mendadak panik ditambah bingung karena keadaan yang sedang dialami Mikasa saat ini.

"Mi-Mikasa tunggu disini sebentar."

"Apa? Maksudmu aku harus diam saja melihatmu bertarung sendiri hah?!" seru Mikasa.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Jangan sekali-kali kau remehkan aku, aku ikut denganmu!"

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Eren memenuhi permintaan Mikasa untuk ikut membasmi _kyojin_ tersebut, setelah menyelesaikan _kyojin_barusan, kawan-kawan makhluk tersebut malah berdatangan mengepung dan mengeroyok mereka di satu tempat. Terpaksa mereka berdua mati-matian melawan dan bertahan hidup agar tidak dimakan oleh _kyojin-kyojin _tersebut. Tapi dengan beberapa cedera dalam badan Mikasa, Mikasa mulai merasakan efek samping dari retakan tulang yang ia alami, ia mulai kelelahan dan mulai buyar menghadapi makhluk menjijikkan tersebut. Semakin lama, tingkat konsentrasi Mikasa makin rendah dan membuka celah besar bagi para _kyojin_ untuk memakannya. Eren perlahan menyadarinya dan berusaha membantu Mikasa sekuat tenaga.

Saat sesaat Mikasa lepas dari pengawasan Eren, kembali lagi Mikasa tertangkap oleh _kyojin_ dan kali ini dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Tiba-tiba memori nostalgia Eren bekerja, ia mengingat peristiwa kematian ibunya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan wajahnya memucat, ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan badannya sendiri. Rasa kehilangan dan rasa sakit itu datang lagi.

_SREETT JRATT!_

Di tengah hampa yang melanda Eren, Levi datang memburu ganas satu persatu para _kyojin_ tersebut. Nyawa Mikasa terselamatkan, Eren pun perlahan sadar Levi menghampirinya dengan wajah murka (?) karena kelalaiannya membiarkan Mikasa hampir mati.

_BHUKKK!_

Tendangan nikmat mendarat mulus di muka Eren, menimbulkan lebam dan sobek kecil di muka Eren.

"Corp—"

_BHUKKK!_

Belum selesai Eren menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Levi menendang tubuhnya hingga menabrak pohon besar di belakangnya.

"Errhh..." Eren merintih menahan rasa sakit.

"KENAPA KAU MALAH DIAM DAN MENONTON SAJA JAEGER?!" seru Levi marah.

"Ak—" _BHUKKK!_

Lagi-lagi Levi menendang perutnya.

"Jangan bertindak seperti sampah Eren!" Levi yang terlalu emosi menyeret Eren dengan sangat kasar kembali ke markas dan membawanya ke satu ruangan bawah tanah yang kumuh. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu pasti tau, apa yang akan terjadi pada Eren setelahnya.

"Co-corporal!—"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berbicara!" bentaknya.

Ia membanting tubuh Eren hingga menghantam tembok dan tersungkur begitu saja di lantai kotor yang lembab itu. Lalu ia menjambak rambut Eren kasar dan berkata.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pingsan hah?"

_BHUKKK BAKK!_

Tendangan dan pukulan tanpa jeda terus menghantam tubuh Eren bertubi-tubi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk diam saja saat bertugas tadi hah?! JAWAB AKU JAEGER!" —masih dengan tendangan menghujam tubuh lawan mainnya—

Eren sudah terlalu lemah untuk berbicara membalas pertanyaan atasannya itu.

_BHUKK!_

"JAWAB AKU!" tubuhnya lemas, darah bercucuran dari kening, mulut, bahkan hidungnya.

"Khuh..." rintih Eren tertahan.

Sekali lagi Levi menjambak rambut Eren dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat tidak suka. Baginya cukup menyusahkan punya anak buah seperti Eren. Setelah puas menyiksanya, Levi meninggalkan begitu saja tubuh Eren yang pingsan dan berlumuran darah hasil karyanya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat Scouting Legion tengah bersiap pergi ke outer, tapi ada satu dari mereka yang tidak hadir.

"Dimana Eren?" tanya Levi.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan sang corporal, berarti tidak ada yang tau kemana Eren kabur saat ini. Levi bersumpah akan kembali memberi hukuman pada anak buah tercintanya itu.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari selesai berburu _kyojin_, yang lainnya mendapati Eren (dengan penuh lebam dan luka) hendak pergi ke outer.

"Oy Eren." Sapa Hanji. Yang disapa hanya menoleh.

"Mau kemana kau? Dan... apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa badan dan... mukamu babak belur begitu ha?"

"Eh, tidak... tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Eren sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

Levi yang melihat wajah Eren di hadapannya langsung menghampirinya, tentunya dengan wajah yang tidak enak dilihat.

"Eren."

"Y-ya corporal?" jawab Eren terbata.

"Ikut aku ke ruanganku sekarang."

"B-baik..."

"Corporal? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Hanji.

"Kau tidak harus tau Hanji."

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju markas Scouting Legion, selama perjalanan, tenggorokkan Eren tercekat. Rasanya saat menelan ludahpun susah sekali. Masalahnya baru saja ia mengobati luka yang baru dibuat Levi kemarin, masa iya ia harus menerima lagi hari ini?

"Sudah kau siapkan alasan untuk nanti Jaeger?" tanya Levi dengan nada ringan tapi menusuk.

"H-hah?"

"Jangan bersikap bodoh. Memalukan."

Sesampainya di ruangan pribadi Levi, ia mengunci ruangannya dan siap menyiksa Eren kapanpun ia ingin.

"Apa alasanmu?" kata Levi to the point.

"A-aku..."

"Jangan bicara dengan terbata-bata!" bentaknya pada Eren.

"Aku mengobati luka yang kemarin ke tabib, aku kira tidak akan selama itu! Tapi ternyata..." Eren menggantung perkataannya. Sementara Levi menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa?'

"Ma-maafkan aku corporal." Lanjut Eren.

"Bagaimanapun kau harus mendapat hukuman lagi."

Mendengar perkataan itu, jantung Eren berdegup kencang tidak karuan. Ia sudah membayangkan hantaman dari atasannya itu yang maha dahsyat dan menyakitkan.

"Kemari." Titah Levi.

Eren mendekat ke arah meja dimana Levi sedang duduk di salah satu sisinya sambil menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

"Sikap lengan bajumu."

Eren pun melakukannya, Levi melihat banyak sekali luka lebam dan beberapa kulitnya yang hampir sobek akibat ulahnya kemarin. Selesai menjelajahi luka milik Eren dengan matanya, ia menyuruh Eren untuk menutup kembali lengannya. Sekitar beberapa detik Levi menatap Eren dengan tampang berpikir. Setelah itu, ia bangkit dan mendorong Eren hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Hmm... aku tidak akan memberikan hukuman yang sama padamu hari ini." kata Levi sambil mendekati posisi duduk Eren, yang didekati malah menjauh.

"Kenapa mundur? Setiap tindakan ada konsekuensinya kan?" tanya Levi lagi masih sambil menghampirinya.

_Duk..._

Suara benturan kecil antara punggung Eren dan tembok terdengar, sementara Levi kini pas sekali berada di depannya.

"Kau takut Eren?" tanyanya.

_Gulp..._ yang ditanya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Levi hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil perlahan membuka celana yang ia kenakan.

"Co-corporal...?"

Selesai melepas seperempat celana yang ia kenakan, nampak barang privasi miliknya di hadapan muka Eren. Dengan kasar, Levi menjambak rambut Eren dan memaksanya untuk mengulum 'barang' Levi.

"Ulum." Perintah Levi singkat. Mau tidak mau Eren melakukannya, ia menjilat kejantanan Levi dan mempermaikannya di dalam mulut dengan lidahnya.

"Ahhhh, yang benar Eren." Ia mendorong kepala Eren agar kejantanannya lebih masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Eren hampir tersedak ketika benda itu makin dalam, Eren juga merasa bahwa benda milik Levi makin menegang dan membesar di dalam mulutnya.

"Hngkkhh..." pertanda bahwa Eren tidak nyaman akan keberadaan barang itu di dalam mulutnya.

"Hn ahhhh..." desah Levi yang sebentar lagi akan klimaks dalam mulut Eren.

_Crooott..._

Cairan berwarna vanilla itu keluar dalam mulut Eren dan memenuhi mulutnya saat itu.

"Telan Eren, tunggu apalagi?" suruh Levi.

Terpaksa Eren menelan cairan itu, dikiranya hanya sedikit yang keluar. Tapi yang dihasilkan banyak. Banyak sekali. Sampai Eren tersedak berapa kali saat berusaha menelan cairan tersebut. Selesai klimaks, Levi mengeluarkan benda miliknya dari dalam mulut Eren dan segera memakai celananya kembali.

"Ha ahhhhh hahhhhh..." Eren menghirup udara bebas sebanyak mungkin. Dari mulutnya masih keluar cairan milik Levi yang tengah bercampur dengan saliva miliknya.

"Naa Eren... berhenti membuat ulah." Seru Levi sebelum keluar ruangan meninggalkan Eren yang masih mencari oksigen di ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah hukuman tersebut, di siang hari yang cukup terik. Nampak satu _kyojin_ tengah berkeliaran di kota, entah bagaimana bisa masuk melewati dinding raksasa itu. Eren dan Levi sedang berusaha mengejar-ngejar _kyojin_ tersebut, sampai mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar untuk menangkap _kyojin_ tersebut. Di tengah pemencaran mereka dalam seluk beluk kota, Eren menemukan makhluk tersebut tengah memakan beberapa manusia malang yang tertangkap olehnya. Tak lama Eren pun menghampiri _kyojin_ tersebut. Tapi sebelum Eren hendak menyerang, tak sengaja Eren terpental karena sibakkan tangan _kyojin_ tersebut. Kakinya tertimpa runtuhan kayu yang baru saja rusak karena ditabrak olehnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya yang susah bergerak.

Untungnya Levi segera datang dan mengurus _kyojin_ tersebut. Levi tidak datang sendiri, ia bersama Petra. Sementara itu, Levi memerintahkan Petra untuk membantu Eren keluar dari runtuhan kayu tersebut dan segera kembali ke markas.

.

.

Saat Levi selesai mengurus _kyojin_ barusan, ia datang dengan langkah kasar dan sangat marah.

"Mana Eren?!" tanyanya pada Hanji.

"Dia di ruang kesehatan bersama Petra."

Tak lama setelahnya, ia beranjak ke ruang kesehatan dan mendapati Petra sedang membantu Eren mengurus lukanya. Tapi saat Levi datang, ia segera menyeret Eren secara paksa ke ruangannya.

"Cor-corporal?— AKH!" Eren mengerang kesakitan saat Levi melempar tubuhnya ke arah meja kerjanya hingga terjadi benturan antara badan dan tubuhnya. Eren pun mencoba untuk bangkit.

_BHUKK!_ Pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Eren. Ia lalu mencengkram kerah baju yang Eren pakai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren.

"Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan mereka mati dimakan makhluk jahanam itu Jaeger!"

"A-ak— hngghhhhh."

Levi mencium ganas bibir Eren dan memaksa lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Eren dan bermain lidah di dalamnya. Eren berusaha mendorong tubuh Levi, tapi Levi malah membenturkan kepala Eren ke meja dan menahannya.

"Diam Eren!" serunya sambil mengikat kedua tangan Eren di atas kepalanya. Dan ia pun kembali mencium singkat bibir Eren dan menggigit bibirnya hingga darah mengalir menelusuri dagunya. "Ahhhhh." Desah Eren tertahan. Levi menatap anak buah yang akan jadi pelampiasannya saat ini.

"Jangan harap aku akan bermain lembut Eren!"

Eren menatap Levi dengan tatapan takut dan panik. Levi mendekati Eren dan menyobek kasar pakaian yang dikenakan Eren, menampilkan lebam dan luka-luka yang terukir dominan di kulitnya.

"Hmmh...?" hanya itu reaksi yang diberikan Levi saat melihat sederet luka di dada maupun sekujur tubuh Eren. Dengan sengaja ia menekan satu persatu luka-luka baru tersebut.

"Hnnhhhh." Eren menahan sakit saat Levi mencoba mengoyak lukanya.

"Sakit bukan Eren?" Levi berbisik di telinga Eren dan menggigitnya kasar, rintihan tertahan dari mulut Eren terus keluar. Levi terus menggigit telinga Eren dan menjilatnya tidak santai, lalu ia menggigit leher Eren hingga meninggalkan bercak merah disana, menandakan bahwa Eren sudah paten sebagai kepunyaan Levi.

"Jangan berani melawan." Kata Levi di hadapan muka Eren sambil kembali menciumnya dengan sangat kasar.

"Hnnnnhhhhhh." Eren menahannya.

Tangan Levi turun ke dada Eren dan memainkan dua benda di dadanya yang sudah mengeras karena tegang. Levi memainkannya kasar hingga kedua benda tersebut memerah, tak lupa ia menjilat dada Eren yang penuh luka tersebut.

"Akkhhh! Hen-hentikan ahhhh... am-ampuni aku corporal, ahhhhh!"

"Hahahaha, ampuni katamu? Setelah semua kebodohanmu, kau minta aku mengampunimu?! Bermimpilah dalam matimu nanti."

Levi kembali menjilati tubuh Eren dan meninggalkan banyak tanda disana, tangan Levi yang satunya beralih ke belakang meremas pantat Eren yang masih terbalut celana.

"Ahhhhnnn."

Seketika Levi berdiri sambil menatap rendah tubuh Eren yang sudah setengah acak-acakkan itu.

"Apa kebangganmu masih berfungsi hah?" tanya Levi sambil menginjak kejantanan Eren dengan keras.

"AKKKHHHH! SA-AHHHH SAKIT!" jeritnya. Ia tidak bisa menolak atau berbuat apa-apa karena kedua tangannya diikat.

"Ohh, masih punya rupanya. Biar ku cek apa 'barang' mu itu palsu atau asli." Ledeknya.

Bertindak dengan cepat, Levi melucuti celana Eren dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Ja-jang—"

_BHUUKKKK!_ Levi memukul Eren agar ia bungkam.

"Akhhh.." Eren merintih kesakitan.

Levi mencengkram barang privasi Eren sekencang mungkin, ia pun menutup celah tempat keluarnya cairan putih.

"Annnnnhhhh~"

Perasaan Eren campur aduk saat itu, antara nikmat, kesakitan, marah. Semuanya jadi satu.

"Aku mohon... a-aa-ahhhhh... hentikan.. Co-corporal."

_PLAK!_ Levi menampar wajah Eren.

"Ini adalah hukuman untukmu, aku tidak memintamu untuk komentar." Pikiran Eren tidak bisa fokus pada satu hal saat ini, Levi melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan mengocok milik Eren dalam tempo yang cepat. Eren hanya bisa mengerang kencang karena perlakuan Levi. Eren merasa dirinya akan keluar, menyadari hal itu. Levi mencengkram erat benda Eren yang sedang asik dimainkannya hingga cairan itu tertunda untuk keluar. Melarang cairan tersebut untuk keluar secara paksa adalah hal yang paling membuat Eren tidak nyaman.

"AHHHNNNN CORPORAL LE-LEPASKAN!" pinta Eren.

Beralih dari bagian depan, tangan Levi yang satunya meraba pantat Eren dan menyelundupkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Eren tanpa dilumasi terlebih dahulu.

"AKHHHH KE-KELUARKAN!" jerit Eren kesakitan. Bukannya dikeluarkan, Levi malah menambah dua jari sekaligus ke dalam lubang tersebut, membuat Eren melayang menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat. Ketiga jari Levi di dalam memulai pergerakan merobek dan membuka lebih besar lagi celah untuk dimasukinya nanti. Eren mendesah tidak tahan, rasanya sakit sekali. Dimasuki secara kasar tanpa pelumas.

"Pe-ahhhh... pelan-pelan~" pinta Eren.

"Aku bilang aku tidak akan bermain lembut. Ini hukuman."

Saat sedang asik bermain di dalam Eren, Eren mengerang kencang. Levi menemukan dimensi surga milik Eren.

"Naa Eren... bersiaplah."

Levi membuka celananya dan melihat miliknya sendiri sudah sangat basah dan menegang.

"Ja-jangan... k-ku mohon jangan..." mohon Eren.

"Buka lebar kakimu Eren."

Eren tidak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Levi, tapi malah menatap bengis Levi.

"Hoh... masih mau melawan ya?"

Dengan sangat dipaksa, Levi membuka kaki Eren lebar dan memasukkan benda privasinya tanpa aba-aba ke dalam Eren.

Sempit. Levi merasakan sempit di dalam Eren.

"AKKHHHHH NNNNN AHHHHHH KELUARKAN! AHHHHHHNNN MMMHHHHHH!" desahannya makin menjadi-jadi. Levi mulai bergerak langsung dengan durasi cepat di dalam Eren, Eren tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Rasanya ia akan mati sebentar lagi.

"AKHHHHHHH!" Levi menabrak _sweespot_ Eren dengan sempurna. Sekali lagi, Levi mengeluarkan setengah miliknya di dalam Eren dan mendorong sekali hantam masuk kembali ke dalam Eren.

"HN AHHHHHHHH..."

Levi melepas cengkaraman tangannya pada 'benda' Eren dan membiarkannya mengeluarkan semua hasratnya. Begitu juga Levi yang klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairan tersebut di dalam Eren. Ia memeluk Eren dan mengelus Eren cukup lembut.

"Ha-ahhhhhh mmmhhhhh..." Eren masih mendesah saat Levi perlahan mengeluarkan barangnya dari dalam Eren. Setelah selesai memberikan hukuman tersebut, Levi membuka ikatan yang mengikat tangan Eren dan membiarkannya istirahat.

.

.

"Jangan coba macam-macam lagi Jaeger."

.

.

_**END**_

.

.

AN: HAIIIIIII! TAMAT SUDAH FIC INI AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! Saya tau ini masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, dan saya kira juga... adegan smutnya kurang berasa ya? ahhhhh... saya gatau ini fic saya fail apa engga, yang hanya menilai hanya readers sekalian!

Akhir kata, review? Kritik? Saran? Request? Author terima flame ringan sangkyuu!

—_**iBloodyKey20—**_


End file.
